Mysthic Family
by Vanipon
Summary: This is a sequel to my other fic Nodoka's premonition. See the misadventures of the Tendos and the Saotomes as they deal with their curses. chapter 4 is now up and this story from now on is a crossover with Saint Seiya and Naruto
1. Chapter 1

D

Disclaimer: This story contains characters that belong to Rumiko Takahasi. Under no means money is made, or the TM characters are harmed.

Note: This is the sequel to my previous fic Nodoka's premonition. I have the intention to start a series of books starting with this tale. The main theme will be a cross of sci-fi and Fantasy.

Warning: Strong language and dark situations ahead.

Chapter 1: Meeting with the Amazons.

Ku Long led the cursed family through the trail to her village. As they make the short trip she signalize to the hidden Amazons that the family is under her protection. But what amazes her is that the two mothers turned elves are looking straight to the same Amazons that she was signalizing.

"Can you see them children?" Ku Long asks

"Yes honored one. I think that it has to do with our current form. Our senses of smell is higher, as well as our hearing and sight. And it's a little hard to miss the rainbow aura's color that surrounds them." Kimiko says.

"Mom is right I can see them too; But some way I can see them perfectly, as if the bushes are transparent. I can also see their heart beating fast and a strong sense of respect and fear towards me, Ukyo-chan, and Onee-chan here. Oh Akane you better watch it out, because I'm smelling lust coming from some of them as they look at you." Nabiki says

At hearing that Ranma literally attach her self to Akane's arm. Akane in turn hold Ranma to him tightly. As if they heard each other minds, the two look at each other and deep French kiss in front of everyone.

"FINALLY! I was wondering when you two would admit your love for each other. No offence bro, but what took you so long." Ukyo asks

"I… I don't know sis. We were working things slow. Since that night, were she was assaulted by that kuno-bakayarou…. It really scared her. I was lucky to hear her muffled scream and kick him off of her in time." Ranma explains

"W-when was that?" Nabiki asks coldly

"It was on the summer before the last one. We tried to warn you, but your crush on him was making you blind about that Casanova." Akane tells her

"Bewee, be bewe biiwwweee" (You got that right.)

"I agree with you Ryo-chan. That hentai can't see the tip of a skirt before his all over the girl and pushing her towards a seclude alley, were he can have his way with her…hmmm….Elder is there any spring of drowned rat?" Ukyo asks licking her were-tigress lips

"Wait a minute now Ucchan; I won't let you get stomach sickness by eating rotten meat." Ranma told her in a period kind of tone.

"I'm with my beloved on this Ukyo-chan. You better let Nabiki-oneechan deal with him. Besides the stomach of a dragon is stronger then the stomach of a tiger." Akane says.

"I do not think that even my stomach can handle that cursed meat. Just remind me to roast him for good when we do get back. Talking about getting back…. Elder do you know of any cure for these curses" Nabiki asks

"Unfortunately I don't. But I'm quite sure that a few of you may be able to assume Human appearance; since it's a well documented fact among my tribe that a draconian, as well as a were-tiger and an angel do posses the power to assume human form. Now about you two, it'll just be a matter of hiding your pointed years and no one will see a difference between an Elf body and that of a human." Ku Long says.

"And since we were lucky to still have human forms… Oh by the way Elder, I mean no offence but I'm head over hills in love with my beloved one here; so I don't mean offence but I'd like for some peace and quality time for us" Akane says

"…Elder… Can we… be spared of the kiss of death and the kiss of marriage?" Nodoka asks

"H-how… You weren't kidding about the premonition were you?" Ku long asks

"No Honored Elder, I wasn't. Just to prove my point I know that my good for nothing idiot of a husband will commit the crime of eating the prize buffet and will push my child to fight your great-granddaughter for his sake. Xian Pu will get overconfident and will strike with her bonbori. My child will kick her weapon's head, and it will hit Xian Pu forehead knocking her off the log." Nodoka says

"Hmmm if these events run like you say, then I believe you and forbid her from giving the kisses, as well as any other warrior from my tribe; as long as you and your shield-sister become amazons as well." Ku long says

"Shield sister? No-chan what does that means?" Kimiko asks

"Blushing so red that Ranma-chan's red hair pails in comparison that you're my lover as well as my wife…" Nodoka says, and now it's Kimiko's turn to blush from head to toe.

Not to mention that Ranma and Akane get a coughing fit, Nabiki just tilt her head and scratch it, Kasumi close her eyes and start to feel what her mother and auntie truly left for one another, what she feels make her smile 'Well it seems that I'll need to play matchmaker again' Kasumi thought, strangely both Akane and Ranma snap their heads around to look straight at her with wide eye.

Ukyo just smiles as she looks fondly to Ryoga. While the idiot duo of husbands simply faint dead away.

"But not everything might happen as in the vision, since we already changed a lot of what should've happened." Kimiko says

"Hmmm what you said already gave you much credit… Attention sentries, I require the service of your fastest runner immediately" Ku Long says, just before barking an order in mandarin.

"What is your biding honored elder?" A young woman that is on her twenties immediately appears before Ku Long kneeling.

"Go straight to the council, and tell them that I'm bringing potential allies, as well a chance to create a new house for us in Japan." Ku Long order her and with a gesture of her hand send the messenger away before thinking

'For half of what she told me, I'll honor her request and when she truly tells me the whole story I'll finally be able to connect the last piece of that dream.'

"Err…Sorry honored elder, I couldn't help but heard what you had said, but thanks for accepting mom's request." Ranma says which makes Ku Long whirl around instantly

"H-how did you…read my mind?" Ku Long asks

"What are you talking about Elder? I heard it too." Akane says

"I heard it as well" Kasumi says

"Do you all have the ability to heard people thoughts?" Ku Long asks

The husbands tilt their heads in an obvious negation, Ukyo, Ryoga, Nabiki and the mothers shook their heads, while Ranma, Akane and Kasumi boggle at that.

'Hmm interesting… and it is simple to confirm it chuckle hey sis there is a caterpillar crawling up on your boot' Nabiki thought out; instantly MALE Akane jumps on FEMALE Ranma's arm while yelling like a little girl "TAKE IT OUT!! TAKE IT OUT!!" Nabiki can't resist it and fall on her but laughing hysterically, Ukyo is stunned at first then start to chuckle and soon she and Ryoga joins Nabiki on the floor.

The mothers just put a hand on their foreheads and shake them. Ranma is having a hell of time in calming Akane down and Kasumi just went over to Nabiki's position, clench her fists, put them on her waist and frown at her sister while tapping her foot on the ground.

On seeing this Nabiki's laugh dies a horrible and painful death; Nabiki gulps before muttering "Sorry sis." But Kasumi points with her head to Akane and Ranma. Nabiki nod and went over to apologize.

"Sorry sis, that was uncalled for. I just wished to confirm if you two indeed can read thoughts. Well even tough that was an uncalled practical joke it still proved it. You two and Kasumi car hear people's thoughts" Nabiki says shortly before being hit by two fists on her head, and amazingly it hurt a lot and made her kiss the ground.

This indeed boggle the Amazons, as they made a note to self "DO NOT MESS WITH THAT COUPLE" As none of them wish to face the red hair one.

"That puzzles me honored guests. No one developed ability to read minds when falling on Nannichuan or Nyannichuan before; so why did you develop it?" The guide asks

"Hmm what do you think kas-chan? You, Akane and I were the firsts to master the Neko-ken…" Ranma is suddenly interrupted by Ku Long yell of "WHAT? Who was idiot enough to teach you demon summoning thing?"

"No Elder, they didn't go through that fake method. We all learned it on Bastest-sama temple at a seclude spot on China's west." Nodoka explains

"What did you said? Is that temple still standing?" Ku Long

"Yes it is honored one, and there the true Neko-ken has been taught to us, is still being practiced." Nodoka says

"Hmm Sho Mei come forth." The Elder says and as soon as the girl appear and BEFORE Ku Long can do anything Ranma is on the move throwing the water from her canteen on Sho Mei.

Sho Mei shrink and becomes a green fur cat, when she get out of her dress, Ranma picks her up, and start to caress her along side Akane. At the same time both teens release their auras that soon take the shape of a were-cat.

Soon the whole family minus the idiot duo and Ryoga is demonstrating their mastery over the Neko-ken. Ukyo just feel at home on her were-tigress body, while Nabiki feels like she can take on an army and barely sweet it.

Kasumi's aura when combined with the fact that she now has wings, takes the shape that reassembles a female griffon. The mothers with their new elfin nature and the cat aura remind her of that cartoon that her granddaughter is a fan off.

As if summoned by mere thought Ku Long hear her great granddaughter yell ecstatic. "AYAA I can't believe it! Real life Thundercats… wait a minute… No their just Thunderians; But how can it be? Thundera is another planet far away from here." Xian Pu rubs her chin in thought

"No child, they're Junseikyo victims, and thanks to a special art that they had learned, they can make a battle aura assume feline images. Mix it with the fact that their cursed forms are elves…" Ku Long explains

"Oh… Now I understand, that's why I felt so much power coming from here. That explains the odd fact that I'm seeing a mix of dragon, Human and Cat." Xian Pu says as she starts to drool as she sets her eyes on Akane.

"Forget it Xian Pu… Unless you do swing in both ways or you're a lesbian. You better get your eyes of that girl turn class A beef" La Shi says getting out of the bush

"What does cousin means by that? You know perfectly well that I just like girls as friends or as sisters-in-arm"

"She means child that the hunk is in reality a girl, and the redhead is a man… Don't tell me that you slept in class again? You should know by now how you can see if you're seeing the true forms of thing or the curse given by Junseikyo." Ku Long says in reproving tones

'Hey R-chan since we can hear the thoughts of people shouldn't we be able do speak with our minds as well?' Akane thoughts to Ranma

'It's worth a try A-chan… Oh by the way I'm buying a ring to propose to you, as soon as we're back into civilization' Ranma thought back earning him/her another deep kiss.

"Ayaa! Hunk already taken!" Xian Pu says dejectedly. 'Even knowing that he is a she, I can't stop drooling at his cursed form. I wonder…'

'Hmm you may look but you can't touch got it?' Xian Pu hear a male voice on her heard.

"Who spoke that?"

'My beloved here' Xian Pu heard a female voice this time, but now she sees the hunk pointing to the girl. Xian Pu chin is suddenly glued to the floor, while her eyes had bogged out.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This story contains characters that belong to Rumiko Takahasi. Under no means money is made, or the TM characters are harmed.

Note: This is the sequel to my previous fic Nodoka's premonition. I have the intention to start a series of books starting with this tale. The main theme will be a cross of sci-fi and Fantasy.

Chapter 2 – Understanding the curses

"*chuckle* I see that you two cannot just hear our thoughts, but you can talk directly on our minds" Ku Lon says after seeing the shocked expression of her great granddaughter.

"Elder are you sure that the curses are not messing with us? I mean, even though we now have a better understanding of our bodies and ki, I don't think that the Neko-ken is the cause of mine, my sister and Ranma-kun telepathic powers" Kasumi asks

"There are springs over there that can grant you such powers child, like the one that you've fallen in. But these two had fallen in the Nannichuan and Nyannichuan, and I saw many who had fallen on them and no one had ever developed such powers." Ku Lon explains

By now a small comic scene is happening with a baboon sited on a panda shoulder; and both are scratching the other one head. "Don't mind these two, they lack the most common sense, that usually exist in a person" Nabiki says

"I gather it that they are the usual idiot male, no intelligence, no courage, plenty of strength." Ku Lon says

"That's pop alright, the one trick panda. You just forgot to mention the bottomless pit that he calls stomach. But pop at last know how to tough us, and to teach martial arts. If it wasn't for the presence of our mothers… *shudder* I hate to think what we would have become." Ranma-chan says

"We were about to start our annual tournament, would you mind showing us your abilities in a spar session." Ku Lon asks

"Perhaps a bit of it, since we need to keep some of our art a secret." Akane says

"And we can do it after we get used to these bodies. After all, some of us now are way stronger than before." Nabiki says

"I already disliked hurting people, now… I can barely withstand the thought of harming someone in anyway." Kasumi tells them

"Can we be taught a bit of your art in exchange of ours honored Elder?" Ukyo asks

"I think that the council won't mind in teaching you a fill tricks in exchange of a few days of work and teaching. Now besides the Neko-ken which art do you practice?" Ku Lon asks

"Anything Goes honored Elder. It's the same art from the unmentionable one. I can tell you where he has been buried alive, so you can send a party of MALE warriors to recover what has been stolen from him." Nodoka says

"You do that my dear and you'll have our friendship for the rest of your lives." Ku Lon says before continuing the way for the village, while walking there Xian Pu asked her great-grandmother why she will send a male to do a woman's job. Her answer comes from an explanation of their ancient enemy power source.

Once there, the wives keep a tight lash on their husbands after they attempt to eat the first prize. After the tournament Ranma and Xian Pu sparred and as predicted Ranma knock Xian Pu off the log, but this time Xian Pu do not give the kiss of death, not even the kiss of marriage, instead she gives a kiss on the forehead, making Ranma Xian Pu's sister/brother.

"Xian Pu thought long and hard and Xian Pu not see outsiders as enemies or rivals. Xian Pu lonely, no friends, no close siblings, Ranma good warrior, with good heart, blessed to become a woman, Xian Pu lucky to meet and be now a sibling of blessed people." Xian Pu says

"Thank you Xian Pu for this honor. You're a great warrior too and if you didn't spent so much energy fighting on the tournament, you'd have made me run for my money" Ranma said

"*giggle* Xian Pu should be the one asking for a rematch sister. Now will sister and new family eat prize with Xian Pu?" Xian Pu asked

"We will, thanks for the invitation. By the way can you arrange some hot water for us?" Akane asked

"It can be arranged child, I'll ask one of our males to fetch some kettles for you; meanwhile let's all sit and enjoy the feast." Ku Lon said

In minutes the whole family is back to their original form eating with Xian Pu and a few other amazons. The idiot duo was put between their wives and was watched closely by said wives, so that they didn't make a mess of themselves and ate properly.

During the feast Ranma, Akane and Ukyo told many of their adventures while growing up, he told her how they first meet with Ukyo and subsequently Ryoga.

"*chuckle* you should have seen them when younger Xian Pu, Ukyo and Ryoga had been our first real friends after years on the road. We were training in agility, running through the crowd, when we heard someone else yelling at a fleeting girl…" Akane started to tell the events that lead them to their first meet with Ukyo.

Flashback

Akane and Ranma wing full tilt away from some security guy to the pre-defined spot, when they saw heard the yell from a boy. "Get back here you theft." Then they saw a girl in tattered clothes, with dirt all over her face, body and hair running from the boy while holding a small piece of what looked like bread.

They look quickly to the guard behind them, then to each other before nodding. Suddenly they throw their goods back to the guard and change course to intercept the two running teens.

In a short notice they had the girl and the boy on the ground and in a lock. "Ok now what is going on here?" Ranma asked

"She stole my bread. I… I have some difficulty in getting to the cafeteria, and always arrive in time for the last piece of bread. But today when I was about to get it she jumped in my head and took it from me." The boy said

"Is this true young lady?" Akane asked

"…Yes, but… but I didn't eat anything in the lasts days and I was so hungry…" the girl whimpered, and when the boy heard that he look at her and only now could see the signs of malnutrition

"And why is that? Where are your parents?" Ranma asked

"I…I don't know… One day my father told me that he was going to visit the family doctor on the hospital, that he wasn't feeling alright…. And didn't return until today… That has been a year and a half ago." The girls said with sadness and tears on her eyes.

Ranma and Akane easy they hold on them while looking at each other, then to the security man that heard it all. A short time later all of them had meted with the Saotomes and Tendos. They explained to their parents what was going on.

The girl told them that her name's Ukyo and the boy's name was Ryoga. They soon were at Ukyo's house, and saw firsthand the poor state of the house, as well as a notice of the government informing the selling of the property.

Nodoka and Kimiko talked with little Ukyo, Ryoga, Akane, Ranma, Kasumi, and Nabiki. "Ok children, I see that something wrong happened to her father. And we should expect the worst. So until we find out what happened we'll remain here; dear I think that now would be a good opportunity to train them in Martial Arts House Repair." Nodoka said

"Hmmm… It wasn't exactly on the schedule but I don't see why not." Genma answered

"You do that, while I take little Ukyo with me to the hospital before going down to the city hall and see what we can do to save the property." Kimiko said

As they said, they had done. In the month that took to repair Ukyo's house, the children had grow more and more attached to each other. The girls had become the greatest of friends, while a brother/sister love had attached Ranma and Ukyo.

Ryoga was in heaven for having a family to take care of him while his parents were away. They lead him to and from school, and in school Ranma guided him, and help him in memorizing his way around school.

After a small chat between Saotomes, Tendos and the school council they took special attention to young Hibiki as well as a few other students that have some directional problems or problems in memorizing things.

They also learned that the same man that almost killed Kimiko, was treating Ukyo's father, and as Nodoka had thought the worst did happened. And after going to the court in explaining Ukyo's situation, as well as her father murdering, and audit was raised to find out why such a criminal was on the loose, as well as why the social service hadn't been informed of the girl abandonment.

But to save the house and property, they were obliged to buy it. They managed to do so by renting the Tendo Dojo, the Saotome Dojo, as well as opening a small restaurant on the Kuonji property, using at first the Kuonji family Yatai.

After one year training and rescuing Ukyo's house, the girl was adopted into the Saotome Clan, and once things got in control, they rent the property as well as the now modest restaurant and continued with their trip.

End of Flashback

"And that's how it all started, and thanks to it we got a steady incoming while on the road. It's not much but it's enough to keep us fed as well as acquiring essential supplies." Akane said

"Hmm… interesting tale you got child, I see that life is never boring around you… Hmmm… Perhaps it would be wise to send Xian Pu with you, I was about to sent her anyway in a quest for wisdom." Ku lon said

"Well I think that we can support one more mouth to feed, it'll be a pleasure elder." Nodoka said

"It's settled then. Tomorrow I'll teach the younglings three techniques of our art, in exchange for the Neko-ken and two more special techniques that you might have." Ku Lon said

"I can teach some of my family sword style, the Himura Hitten Mitsurugi" Nodoka said, which surprise the elder, making her fall off her staff

"Y-y-you… Are you descendent of Himura Kenshi?" Ku Lon asked with a trembling voice

"Why yes, I am his great-great-granddaughter." Nodoka said a bit puzzled

"'sigh' Xian Pu this lady and her son are your cousins, since one of his sons married my youngest" Ku Lon said exasperated.

"Ayah! Xian Pu is lucky then to find family outside of tribe. And cousin is a good warrior too… and lucky as well" Xian Pu said snickering at the last part

"Why did you said that Xian Pu?" Ranma asked

"Because cousin got a beautiful girl for wife, as well as an 'A' class hunk for a husband" Xian Pu said before starting to giggle madly

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This story contains characters that belong to Rumiko Takahasi. Under no means money is made, or the TM characters are harmed.

Note: This is the sequel to my previous fic Nodoka's premonition. I have the intention to start a series of books starting with this tale. The main theme will be a cross of sci-fi and Fantasy.

Warning: Strong language and dark situations ahead.

**Chapter 3 – Setting up a new path**

As told before, with the deal between Nodoka and Cologne; the Saotomes and Tendos exchanged thechniques between them and the amazons, where Ranma learned Katchuu Tenchi Amaguriken, Ryoga learned Bakusai Tenketsu; Akane developed a ki attack called Blazing Hammer Strike, Nabiki trained in her draconian form, learning how to fly, adapting her own style to fight while in the air; Kasumi opted to train using an bow and she did become quite skilled with it, being able to hit a fly at 80 meters away. Ukyou learned the tiger style of kung-fu, adapting it to her family style and also to complement her Neko-Ken. All in all it has been a good and hard period of training for the teens.

The adults however were another story, Nodoka and Kimiko had become an honorary part of the Mothers council that to the Amazons its the equivalent of the deputies (A/N: the political position right below the senate), being the council of elders the sanate of the Amazons tribe. They were being groomed to start the Japanese tribe of Amazons a place where the Chinese ones could stay in the case of abroad studies or husband hunting season.

In the case of Xian Pu, she was looking forward to it, though it has somewhat become hard to avoid Mu Tse and his obsessive nature towards her. But thanks to Ranma and Akane, things were not as bad as they were always near to either distract him or to bail her out. But as it has been fore told something's were unavoidable.

"Oh crap! Who was the son of a Musk with a Baboon to gave Mu Tse some Ramen with enough passion spice to turn a dead woman into a raging zombie nymphomaniac?" Xian Pu asked while she kept running, with Mu Tse right at her heels.

As they run, they got near Junseikyo, and Xian Pu danger sense went haywire. Obeying her instincts she dived to the side right at the moment when Mu Tse threw him self at her. As he sailed over she saw that he would land right at one of the pools of sorrow, since a few steps ahead was the edge of the small cliff that surround the pools.

"Oh my goddess! If I didn't obey my instincts I would have fallen in one of these pools along side Mu Tse." Xian Pu exclaimed.

She watched as Mu Tse went in one of the pools with a big splash, forcing her to scramble backwards to avoid the cursed water. After a few moments she looked over and saw a white duck with glasses exiting the pool while Mu Tse clothes were left floating on the pool's water.

"**gulp! ** They really had visions of the future. Mu Tse really received the duck's curse, that means that I'm about to become a cat! Oh Athena goddess matriarch, I humble ask and beg you, if I'm really destined to be cursed, please don't take away my ability to defend my self nor defend my precious people." Xian Pu prayed to Athena with a desperation born from the terror that gropped her heart after seeing Mu Tse transformation. She started to stand when the ground at her feet gave out and she fell off the cliff but didn't land on one of the pools.

She tried to throw her weight backwards in an attempt to avoid the water and to keep her body on dry land. But then the wall of the cliff also collapsed and she fell on one cave. She kept rolling backwards and downwards until she fell into a pool of water. Instantly she felt her body tingling and her mind started to receive images, memories, knowlodge; then she felt something grow from the base of her back, then the same thing happened again, then she felt and saw her body be covered in purple fur, but she still got hands, feet did grow and teared out her sandals.

Deciding that enough time has passed she Swann out of the pool, and instantly felt the urge to shake her whole body just like a cat would. Obeying the instinct and wishing to be as dry as possible she shook the excess of water off her body.

"Well I indeed received a curse, but what did I become?" Xian Pu asked as she looked down at her body.

She still remained humanoid in shape with two arms, two legs, twenty fur coated fingers, with claws instead of finger's nails. Looking at her back she saw two tails that looked like a cat tail that has the size of her leg. Touching her head she felt that her ears had moved up to the top of her head, and that she suddenly felt her chi mix with another kind of energy that instantly brought forward a memory.

"Chakra, I can use chakra. But how is it possible? According with the lore mistress the only one that still remembers how to use it is Saffron... Nibi and Yugito... I see… this is the first pool of sorrow, were the yoki of the Nibi jinchuriki tainted the holy waters that come from Saffron's lair... So now I'm the new Nibi no Nekomata... I wonder if Naruto is still around among the living... It's been millenniums since the time of the elemental nations, but I know that if no one killed him, then Kyubi had kept both of them alive and young."

When she emerged from the cave, she had come face to face with her great grandmother, but something was off about her...

"Great grandmother since when are you using Tsunade Senju disguise no jutsu? And since when do you have Jounin level chakra?" Xian Pu asked

Instantly Ku Long was on the defensive, narrowing her eyes she peered deep at the female biju in front of her.

"who are you to call me like Xian Pu would, but does posses forgotten knowledge of ancient times." Ku Long asked releasing a bit of killer intent

"Its me great-grandmother Xian Pu, I'm like this because I fell into a spring inside the cave after escaping Mu Tse. Though I do think that the spring has mind alteration properties, as I got knowledge of Japanese, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Konoha, Kumo, Iwa, Ame, Kiri and Suna... I think that I did received the memories of Nii Yugito the Nibi no Nekomata Jinchuriki" Xian Pu hurriedly explained.

"How I wish that this body could still use the Byakugan... **sigh** I'm not under a genjitsu or henge, I'm just a konoha no shinobi that after my first husband had used his and kyubi chakra so that each time I reincarnate I would keep my memories." Ku Lon lamented and explained

"Byakugan... First husband... Kyu... Y-you... Are you Hyuuga Hinata great grandmother?" Xian Pu asked

"I was once, many lifetimes ago. Tough for many lives I still got my Byakugan and my husband. Though something happened to him in the last centuries that made his chakra vanish. Not just hidden as if it was so I would still be able to feel him." Ku Lon explained

"Then someone has sealed him somewhere, since I doubt that anyone without chakra would be able to kill Naruto." Xian Pu pondered it aloud

"You are not far from the truth child" someone said from the cliff above.

Looking up they saw Nodoka, kimiko along side Ranma and Akane. "What do you mean Nodoka?" Ku Lon asked

"As you know we come with you and heard it all, and in my family there has been a man named Naruto, according with the portrait of him, he was a blue eyed blonde with three paralleled scars on each cheek. According with my family registry he was our family only shinobi, because his daughter, that is my mother married a man named Katsuhito Masanori." Nodoka elaborated.

"Y-Yosho... Are you Yosho's daughter?"

"I see that you met my father already."

"Yeah I know him, quite well as he and I took part in many adventures together... alongside my goddaughter as well ... and she is also your mother." Ku Lon said in a saddened voice

"Grandpa waited for you, and is still waiting." Nodoka said

"What do you mean? How can he still be waiting? He must be as old and as shrunk as me and happy." Ku Lon asked.

"He's a pure blood Jurayan, he uses a genjitsu to appear old, but he's still young... Just like you Eagle Silver Amazon, loyal follower of Athena, apprentice of Dohko the Libra Gold Saint." Nodoka answered, which surprise Ku Lon.

The matriarch was about to further query the woman but then she noticed the far away look as if the woman was in a trance. Then she felt it. The unmistakable feel that the energy that was surrounding Nodoka was bringing. At once the Joketsuzoku Matriarch fell to the ground an knee bow to the woman while saying

"Athena-sama... What your humble servant own the honor of your presence?"

At hearing the name of the goddess and seeing the literally out of character attitude, Xian Pu also fell to her knees and bowed low.

"Arise my noble warrior, as I'm not speaking to you in person, but through through this blessed woman chosen to be the spokeswoman to the will of kami's court." Athena's voice is heard coming from Nodoka

"What is thy will milady?" Ku Lon asked

"Once more the time has come for my Saints to face off against the other gods warriors. Tough I'll need yours and these childrens help in the nearby future. So when Dohko release his Misopheta menos and once more wear his gold cloth so shall you and you'll bring as many warriors as you can to help in the fight against Hades." Athena said

"It shall be done milady." Ku Lon answered

"Athena-sama, I would like to express my thanks in hearing my prayers, though I humble ask, why turn me into a Jinchuriki?" Xian Pu asked

"Because in the challenges ahead the presence of Naruto, his wives and the other Jinchurikes will be a key factor for the continuity of human kind" Athena answered

Akane and Ranma that up to this point were lost and shocked looked at each other then back to the women, before Ranma asked

"Err excuse me but can any of you explain to us what is going on?"

"Dark times await you and your friends, and to make sure that Kami-sama plans for humanity get back to its due course, your mother has been chosen as the spokeswoman of the gods. That's why she received the foreknowledge of what would've happen if you and your father went alone in the training trip." Athena answered.

Xian Pu that were looking intensively at the young couple suddenly screamed

"Aiyah! The Konoha Red death and the Yondime Hokage! Y-You two... You two must be their reincarnation."

"Hun? What are you talking about?" Akane asked much to Ku Lon shock

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This story contains characters that belong to Rumiko Takahasi. Under no means money is made, or the TM characters are harmed.

Note: This is the sequel to my previous fic Nodoka's premonition. I have the intention to start a series of books starting with this tale. The main theme will be a cross of sci-fi and Fantasy.

Warning: Strong language and dark situations ahead.

**Chapter 4 – Revelation**

"Aiyah! The Konoha Red death and the Yondime Hokage! Y-You two... You two must be their reincarnation." Xian Pu exclaimed

"Hun? What are you talking about?" Akane asked much to Ku Lon shock

"Why didn't I see it sooner, the semblance is uncanny. Though the color of the eyes have been switched." Ku Lon said.

"Elder not to be or sound disrespectful, but could you explain to us what the hell are you talking about?" Akane asked

"First of all do you two believe in reincarnation?" Ku Lon asked

"After all the crap that has been avoided thanks to mom's dreams, plus the Buddhism teachings, yes we do." Ranma explained

"I'm a woman warrior that has been blessed with the ability to keep my whole memories each time I died and then reborn, in simple terms, every time that I do reincarnate I do keep my whole memories of my previous lives. Its a bit of a pain in the ass, after each birth I need to wait at last four whole years before my body can relearn my thechniques, and get back in shape."

"Whoa! That really must suck. I my self spent the last ten years getting my body back in shape after birthing Ranma. How did you managed it" Nodoka asked after recovering her senses.

"It wasn't easy. And I did pass through a few lifetimes that I gave in the urge to not train at all, only to repent deeply later on, when I found my self in a situation that I could've avoided or got out of it if I didn't gave in. **shudder** My last death was thanks to it." Ku Lon started her tale

"Anyway the first lifetime that I do remember and it was in that life, that I received this blessing. I lived on a country called Fire Country, in a city called Konoha. It was a time were the Shinobi ruled, violence existed in far more excess, and every life did have a set price over it. Shortly after I did born on that time two renowned shinobi lost their lives fighting the greatest of all tailed demons the Kyuubi no Yoko. The first one was our village leader The Yondime Hokage, his name was Minato Namikaze, the second one was his wife Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze." after Ku Lon said the last part she noticed a brief spark appearing on the young ones eyes, granting a knowing and brief smile to grace her lips.

"They both left behind a small orphaned boy named Naruto Uzumaki. Many years later and after countless troubles and prejudice from bigoted people, he finally was acknowledge and received his long overdue inheritance. Among it on the time there was a rule to help clans that were near extinction to be restored. It was called CRA or Clan Restoration Act, which in essence allowed the practice of polygamy." Ku Lon kept telling

"That's how I and my main rival for Naruto's heart settled our score. But to me I still got in first place at the end, since I was the first one that he allowed to share his bed. **chuckles** She wasn't a bed person, only misguided in her priorities and a blind fool when she was a kid." Ku Lon at this point has a smile on her face and a faraway look

"Though I still think that she got one over me when she took her sweet time when she helped me giving birth to my first child, with her being the top medic of the village and my midwife." Ku Lon related

"So you do think that we may be the reincarnations of those two ninjas... Hmm... Might be possible, but what happened to my mother in law, and why all the sudden weird acts of all of you?" Akane asked

"That Akane was the legendary goddess Athena. She spoke through Nodoka-san to warn us about dire times that await us. Tough Great grandmother I must ask who's Dohko and what is Misopheta Menos?" Xian Pu asked

"He is a warrior of Athena like me. A few centuries ago there was a war against Hades were only three warriors survived. Two of them were elites and the only ones able to walk out of there, one of them was Dohko. He and Shion of Aries would've left me there on the battlefield for dead when in the nick of time I did manage to rise my voice loud enough to request their help. About the Misopheta Menos its a technique that they taught me and allow me to only age three days per year since then." Ku Lon said shocking the three teens, Nodoka, Mu Tse that was still in his duck form and the Junseikyo guide that approached to see what all the commotion was about.

"T-then your 300 years would be roughly one year and a half to your body" Nodoka exclaimed.

"Precisely. But its a technique that can only be used once as it require a huge amount of energy and concentration. Anyway we all should head back and get ready." Ku Lon said

"Ready for what honored elder?" Akane asked

"We'll be heading to Japan in a few days. Ranma, Akane I'll teach you both how to tap an powerful long forgotten energy by almost everyone. This energy is way more powerful then just ki." Ku Lon explained

"B-but great-grandmother they're too old to develop their chakra and their coils won't bend as they should. That's why shinobi start their chakra training at a young age" Xian Pu argued

"That would be the case if they didn't received the cursed body in the Junseikyo waters. Can't you feel it great-granddaughter" Ku Lon asked

Akane, Ranma and Nodoka looked at each other before closing their eyes and expanded their senses.

Though since Nodoka did learn some ninjitsu and the Samurai arts when she was young, she was the first that noticed.

"By the Kami, they are overflowing with the shinobi ancestral power! But how is it possible? The last person that used it was my mother." Nodoka asked

"Who was your mother Nodoka-san?" Ku Lon

"Her name was Airi; she was a powerful shinobi able to do amazing feats. She was also an amazing healer and she was the one that nursed my father back to health. And to me her most amazing technique was the ability to summon slugs." Nodoka said with a small smile

"S-SLUGS! There's only one person that I know of with such ability. My rival for Naruto's heart ... And my shield-sister Sakura Haruno Namikaze. She and I were the only ones blessed by Naruto-kun with the ability to keep our memories each time that we reincarnate." Ku Lon explained shocking everyone. But then Nodoka remember a bit of story of her family

"Elder how long ago did you mentioned that you lost the feeling of this Naruto's power?"

"About 20 to 30 years ago. It shocked me to the core, and one of the motives that made me head to Japan in a frantic search for his last know place. Though it sad me to say that I didn't find neither him nor Sakura-Chan incarnation of this era." Ku Lon sadly replied

"Mom did pass on a few years ago after. Though she often told me that her sensei in the ninja arts sacrificed him self in helping my father sealing off a demon in our family sacred tree. I often saw her talking to said tree, and I often saw her sobbing and crying her heart out in front of it. But what puzzles me is that after she cried her self to sleep I heard this voice telling me to always be there for her and to take to heart her teachings... Though there is one technique that this voice taught me." Nodoka said, right before extending her right hand and concentrate deeply.

Ku Lon and Xian Pu senses went haywire as they felt a massive amount of chakra started to concentrate on Nodoka's hand.

Few by few a blue sphere started to form, gaining power and density.

"THE RASENGAN!" Akane suddenly yelled shocked by both the events and her self, even though she's on her male form she did a very female action in squealing and covering her mouth. Everyone eyes were on her surprised that she knew the name of said technique.

'Naruto-kun... You still managed to keep your legacy alive... I wonder...'Ku Lon thought before sending chakra to her eyes like she did when she was still Hinata and did have the byakugan.

'Kami-sama please let it work, let me have my Hyuuga inheritance once more' Ku Lon prayed and redoubled her efforts. Suddenly her eyes started to hurt and pain flared from them. But she kept her resolve and kept the flow of chakra in her eyes.

Then as time went on her vision started to lose colors and expand, circling around her. When Xian Pu saw her great-grandmother eyes started to become fully white and veins started to become more stressed as well as more pronounced a spark of memory come to the front of her mind.

'THE BYAKUGAN! But how? How is it possible? Unless... Could it be? ...could it be that great-grandmother and I are descendants of the Hyuuga clan? But if that's true why only now did she awake her byakugan? It can't be just a question of chakra, since if it was it, she and I would already have it. Then how... Hmmm lets see she mentioned that for a few lifetimes she did possessed it...' Xian Pu thought, before glancing around before taking notice of her swing tails.

'Wait a minute, I remember that long ago she told me a story about the shinobi era, were the Biju roamed around when not sealed inside a human being... And now I am a Hanyou and my body has both chakra and ...YOKI! That must be it, my Yoki must be the key. Only one way to find out'

Xian Pu focused all her senses on her great-grandmother, after a few seconds he noticed that her great-grandmother chakra strongest emanations were coming from the eyes. After getting the feel of it she decided to try and emulate it.

At the beginning nothing happened, but as the seconds passed by, she noticed an increasing pain on the eyes, as well as the environment expand and lose its colors. Then energy lines started to appear on her great-grandmother's body.

Surprised by the lines apparition, she almost lost her focus. But then as the pain subsided, she shifted her focus to Ranma, then Akane and for last Nodoka. In all of then she saw the energy lines. Though in each person the lines did have a slightly different path.

When she glanced at her self she noticed a purple color in her own energy lines, then she also noticed it on Ranma and Nodoka. Tough hers were a lot more shining.

"Great-grandmother why can I see a mix of chakra and yoki running through both Ranma and his mother? Though Nodoka's is a lot more bright then Ranma, but not as much as my own"

"I don't know how you did manage to awake your byakugan, but I can answer you. The purple chakra that you can see is the result of the mix of Yoki with chakra,that means that both Ranma and Nodoka descend directly from a Hanyou like you or from a Jinchuriki. I ... I ... I'm sorry to be the bearer of it, but I'm afraid that the one you known as Katsuhito Masaki is in reality your adopted father, and not your true father." Ku Lon said.

"No it can't be... Impossible... My mother would've told me... It can't be..." Nodoka started to deny it, while shaking her head side to side before tears started to run down and her knees lose their strength and she fell to the ground sobbing.

To be continued...


End file.
